Known electronic components include an element body having a pair of end surfaces opposing each other, an external electrode disposed on at least the end surfaces, and an internal conductor disposed in the element body and connected to the external electrode (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-85280). In the electronic component described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-85280, the external electrode includes a sintered metal layer disposed on at least the end surface and a conductive resin layer disposed on the sintered metal layer.